Forever Entertwined
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Kagome left, and Inuyasha promised to seal the sacred Bone Eater's Well forever. Then, after 3 1/2 Years of absence, Kgome realizes her mistake. Can she go back? What would he do or say if she could? InuKag and some MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Forever Entertwined

an Inuyasha fanfic

By- UchihaSanNin

Chapter 1

I own this fanfic, Not Inuyasha, or the characters related with this story.

well, guys, I have been inspired. Dont worry, I will update my others SOON. tommorrow nite. Death and Rebirth will be sometime in the next week.....An Evening With El Diablo will be tomorrow nite. fo sho. lol....

UchihaSanNin

Read and PLEASE FOR EVERYTHING GREEN REVIEW!

* * *

The glowing arrow swiftly flew through the air with a earpeircing whistle, and everyone watched as Naraku tried to deflect it with his demonic aura. He turned, narrowing his gaze on the spiritually enhanced glowing object, and opened his mouth, in a slight O. Kagome, frozen in fear and uncertianty, stared, and watched as the arrow triamphantly pierced through his chest, and then exploded on contact. Sango, helping a severly wounded Miroku, froze, and watched in shock.

Naraku turned his gaze to the alf breed dog and the human girl who stared back in defiance. Inuyasha was supporting Kagme's weight, with an arm around her slender waist. She had sprained an ankle and had been hit with the poisonious gas that eminated from one of Naraku's wounds. the evil beast stared Kagome down, and just before he eploded, he said something, but it was seen and not heard by any of the group members. Then a bright, blueish, off purple-white arua seemed to envelope his grotuesqly transfromed body, and he exploded, sending body parts and other strange matter everywhere, leaving only a miasma behind. The ominous black-purple gas thn disipated, and blew away into the soft breeze that blew suddenly.

Miroku fell over backwards, seeming to pass out from the extent of his injuries. "Miroku!" Sango sank down to his side, and as she did, his right hand rose up to his face. Everyone turned their attention to the monk.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha yelled, ready to take Sango and Shippo with him as he tightened his grip on the girl at his side, to leap away. "You are really willing to risk everyone here to see the extent of the damage to your wind tunnel?!!"

Miroku's facial expression was one of discomfort as he hastily unwrapped his prayer beads, and the two peices of cloth that held the Kaze-ana at bay. His eyes widened, as did Sango's at the action that ensued. The hole in his hand had dissipated, and became a mere flesh wound. The monk's jaw dropped, and tears came to Sango's eyes, as the wound rapidly healed, and closed up, never to re-open again.

"Shippo....." He murmured, and everyone leaned toward him. He thrust his hand out toward the small fox, and the kitsune went insane. He scrambled around, and screamed, then froze and opened his eyes. the wind tunnel on the monk's right hand was forever gone. Shoppo sat down heard, and stared, slack-jawed.

"..........."

"He's.....He's....really....gone....." Miroku concluded as-a-matter-of-factly, and smiled. "The curse has been lifted.....I may now live in peace...." He gave a heartfelt sigh, and Sango gave him a tearful smile. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

"Get a room, you two....Jeez...." Inuyasha growled, blushing at what he and Kagome were witnessing. He looked away, and sighed. "I got to get Kagome somewhere safe....she had left ther stupid bag at the last village.....We'll meet you there."

His instructions went unheeded as Miroku and Sango kept at it, and Inuyasha leaped away, thuroughy disgusted. "Humans....." He eyed the Jewel at Kagomes throat, and sighed. Kagome looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"Did I get him, Inuyasha.....?" She asked, and he looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah....Yeah, Kagome.....You got him......He's gone....he'll never come back....."

--

Kagome took a deep breath, and sighed, trying to keep from yelling at the hanyou that carried her so roughly. her ankle throbbed, and the miasma she had enhaled made her feel light headed and left her with no air to breath. "Are you all right, Kagome?" She heard him yell in a concerned tone of voice, and she whimpered in reply. He knew that she needed treatment, and fast.

He made it to the small village, and found a woman who knew abot what herbs and medicine to giver her. He watched, fascinated, as the woman treated her, and put her to bed. She walked out the dorr later, after giving him instructions for her care. Then, he sat down beside the young Miko he seemed to care so much for, and watched her sleep all night long.

The next day......

Kagome woke to the smell of herbs and essence. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. Sunlight filtered in through a window to her right, and a small, soft breez blew in through the open door in front of her, caressing her face. something warm cuddled against her on her right side, and she looked over to see crimson red fabric.

_Inuyasha's hoari.....?_ She thought, and then saw that it would slightly move up and down, apparently breathing deeply. then a large, grey doggy ear raised up in her direction and twitched a few times.

Then the red lump sat up to reveal that long mass of grey-silver hair. Inuyasha.

"Inu....Yasha....." She whispered, and he turned to her with an annoyed look.

"I Guess I dozed off....." He muttered. He raised his foot and scratched the back of his head and neck like a dog, and stretched. "Are.....are you allright.....?"

Kagome sat up slowly, and checked herself. ".......I....I guess...." she whispered, then the next thing she knew, she was in Inuyasha's arms, squished against his chest, with her back to the wall. her face was buried into his neck, and she couldn't breathe.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it....." He mumbled, and Kagome closed her eyes. "The womean who tended to you wounds didn't even think that her treatments would help either.....she did everything she could....I didn't have time to get you to Kaede's....I was.....I....I was so damned scared....."

"I was scared....that we wouldn't make it through that fight, Inuyasha......I was scared that I would lose you....." She whispered, and he pulled away slightly. He looked down at her, and gave her a look that made her blush fiery red.

He smirked, turning the left corner of his mouth up, letting a fang poke out over his bottem lip. He then started to slowly lean down, and she gaped at him.

_O.....Oh my God....is is he.....g-going to....k-kiss me....? kya!!!!!_

She scooted further into the wall, and he leaned in further, putting a hand on her cheek. "I would've never forgiven myself if you would have died lastnight, Kagome.....I'm so sorry that I left you there, just to go after Kikyo....." Then, the hanyou's lips met hers, in the most featherlight kiss, and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry....I-"

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The purple beads glowed bright red, then a loud crash resounded through the room. Inuyasha fell face first to the ground, between Kagome's legs, which further embarrassed the hell out of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" She screamed again, and yelled, "SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!"

A few daysLater......

Inuyasha glared at the miko. He was thuroughly pissed off. She had her bags packed, and Lef tthe Shikon Jewel with Inuyasha to do with what he wanted.

She knew that he had a good side to him, and he would do well with it. Sango and Miroku had stopped bythe day before and said their goodbyes. Shippo clung to her like a baby, and cried rivers.

"WAAAAAGH!!!!!" He cried, "I don't want you to go, Kagome!!!! Please!!! Don't go! What am I going to do without you1!! I'll be subject to everything Inuyasha throws at me!!!" He screamed, and he looked over at The Inu as Kagome did. Inuyasha glared down at him, and smirked.

"Well, thats a damned good Idea.....Maybe beatin' the crap out of you would lighten my mood....just the thought of it is lifting my spirits...." His eyes glinted, and Shippo gripped the miko even tighter.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome pulled him away, and kissed his forehead.

"Awe....don't worry, i dont think he'll lay it on you too thick, Shippo...." She murmured, with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too, Shippo." She slowly made her way over to Inuyasha, and smiled slightly. "Ill miss you too, Inuyasha....."

She then threw herself into his arms, the tears fell from her eyes. "I have to go....I'm sorry that I can't stay....You have to promise to seal the well when I'm gone....okay....?" Inuyasha hugged her back, and buried his face into her hair, by her neck.

He said nothing as she pulled away, shouldered her pack into a more comfortable position, and ran to the well. She leaped into it, and then disappeared.

It was then that Inuyasha whispered the word.

"Goodbye, Kagome...." And he turned and walked away, with a saddened Shippo following.

* * *

sorry for a grammatical errors......or mispelling. I will go over them after I submit the next chapter.

Thanks! luff yew!!!

UchihaSanNin

PS- Planning a wedding with no help from your mother is VERY HARD. so far so good....I got a dress.....its beautiful!!! and I gotta reserve a place to have the reception! thats done then!!! hahhaha!!!!!! XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Entertwined

an Inuyasha fanfic

By- UchihaSanNin

Chapter 2

* * *

I own this fanfic, Not Inuyasha, or the characters related with this story.

UchihaSanNin

Read and PLEASE FOR EVERYTHING GREEN REVIEW!

* * *

Kagome threw herself down onto her bed. She had just gotten back from work, and she was beat. _Working as a secretary for a huge law firm isn't exactly the dream i had in mind....._She told herself, as she stared up at the ceiling and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with an arm. She unbuttoned her blouse, and began to shrug out of it, then froze as her gaze landed on the ancient bow that was mounted alongside the quiver filled with arows on the wall.

_It's.....it's been years....._She thought, and smiled sadly.

"Inuyasha....." She murmured.

Hojo had walked in and out of her life, leaving her completely alone. His caring affection had always been freindly, instead of a more intimate one. so, here, she was, all alone, regretting the decision that she had to make three and a half years ago. It was either stay in the Feudal era, or stay in the present time. She couldn't stay in both times. Seal the well, or don't seal the well. it was both a win lose situation.

If she won, she lost. She lost, she won.

"I miss you...." She murmured, leaning against the wall to her door, and breathed in, imagining Inuyasha's arms around her. but, her fantasy was cut short, as she came back to reality, and she sighed.

"I guess....the past has to stay in the past....there is no way that I can change it....Nothing....But....I wish that I could go back....." She layed back onto her bed, and finally fell to sleep.

--

Kagome yawned as she walked into her closet the next morning, glad that she was off. She threw on a pair of Jeans to wear, and started rummaging around the closet space to find a suitable jacket for the nasty, wet weather that the city of Tokyo was having. It looked like the left overs of the Typhoon was coming through, and she didn't want to get too sick. She saw something black hanging at an odd angle toward the back of the room, and she reached for it.

It was the jacket that she had worn when she had left the fuedal era. The only real thing that she had that reminded her of her Hanyou. She raised the faux fur jacket to her face, and sniffed. His scent fill her nostrils, and she smiled. "I'll wear this today then....." And with that said, she walked out of the room and out of the house, and made her way to her mother's.

She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, at her mom's house, seeing her mother sitting at the table. "Hey, mom....how's Gramps coming along....?"

"Oh, he's still rambling about Inuyasha and the demon's that supposedly are sealed into hisheirlooms in the shop.....YOu know how old he is....." SHe asnwered, as Kagome gave her a hug.

"Mom...." She murmured, and said woman looked at her duaghter with concern. "Um....what if.....well....did you ever ....regret....what choices you made when you were younger.....?" Her mother studied her for a few moments, and smiled.

"The only thing that I regret is not having a few more moments with your father before he died.....and that he didn't get to meet the wonderful young woman that you are today....." She concluded. Kagome smiled at her mother, and sighed.

"I don't think I can change anything, mom....I'm so....tired.....I've been thinking aobut the desicion that I'd made that day.....what he would've said if I'd asked him to come with me...or if I could stay forever with him....."

"Well," Her mom said, and took her hand into her own, "You never know darling. Thats the thing with Love.....they work itself out somehow.....I imagine that the boy is settled down.....he could've turned human....or into a yuokai. Just....wait. You'll know what to do soon, dear. Don't rush the future. It will come to you; and don't reminisce so much....what you do sets you and everyone up around you for what is planned for the future. You'll find out soon what that is....."

"Thanks mom....." She said, and hugged her again as she stood up. She needed to go for a good walk to clear her mind.

* * *

"Blades of Blood!!!!"

The Hanyou landed on the ground on all fours, and the weasel demon that had assaulted him fell foreward. It landed with a heavy thud, shaking the earth around him and sending a wave of water onto the hanyou, and all around him in at least a five foot radius. A young kitsune ran up to the Hanyou clad in red, and cheered. "That was awesome, Inuyasha!!!!"

"Heh. You only wish that you could do better!" Inuyasha bragged, and turned his nose up to the sky, and sniffed, letting the droplets of ran hit his face. "That's what the bastard gets for fucking around with me." His silver-grey hair blew around in the wind, and his grey dog ears twitched and twisted around as the wind blew past, absorbing the sound that were carried to them.

"C'mon, lets get some food. I'm starving." He loped away in a fast jog, splashing around in the growing puddles of water.

--

Inuyasha ran the fish through with the stick, and the settled them over the fire by leaning them against each other. Shippo was sitting across from him, and he looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha?"

Said man looked back down toward the kitsune, and frowned. "What." He leaned back onto his left side, and rested his had on his hand, and stared into the gowing embers of the fire.

".....Do....do you miss Kagome....?"

"Huh. No. Why would I mis someone who sits me for everything I do?" He asked, and Shippo frowned at him.

"Then.....Then why are you so unhappy....? You've been sad since the day she left three years ago-"

"Three in a half." Inuyasha interrupted.

"SEE!!!!!? You are keeping days now too, huh?!" The Kitsune smiled wickedly, and snickered. "You are a horrible liar, Inuyasha."

Crack!!!!

Shippo rubbed his head, and looked up at the Hanyou with murderous intent. "What the hell was that for!!!?"

"I don't miss her, and I don't want you interrogating me like some damned criminal. Inderstand!?" He yelled, and leaped away.

Shippo sat there, and huffed. "I mis you Kagome....."

--

Inuyasha looked up at the stormy sky from where he sat. He was high up in the tree above the camp fire, and his level of hunger seemed to go down since Shippo asked the question that was driving him nuts. 'do you miss her, Inuyasha?'

He remembered the way that she smelled, and the way that she would sat Sit, say his name, and hug him and take care of him when he was injured. "I miss you so much, Kagome....."

* * *

Kagome shoved her hands into her pockets, and glared down at the bone eater's well.

"Well....I guess a peek won't hurt anything....." She told herself, and walked down the steps that led to the pathway. She put her clammy, cold hands against the wooden doors, and shoved them open. SHe walked through, and shut the doors behind her. It was warmer in the room, and she shook her hair out, sending droplets of rain water everywhere.

She froze, feeling something round in her pocket, not realizing that her hand was cradling it inside her palm. She gulped, already knowing what it was, and pulled her hand and the object, out of her pocket. It started to glow brightly at her gentle touch, and she gasped.

"What!!!!" She took in a deep breath, and tried to calm the hammering of her heart. It was beating a mile a minute. "Why is it here with me.....???!" She thought outloud. "THen....I.....I can go back!!!" She looked around, and closed her eyes.

"Someone pinch me...." Nothing happened, and she smiled. "That means that he didn't seal the well......But...what if something happened to him.....?"

She closed her eyes, put her hands onto the edge of the wooden frame, and leaped up, and down into the well. _I WONT look back this time.....This time, I am going to look foreward....I'll Never look back....._ She hit the ground, and then it glowed around her. She watched with awe as her surroundings seemed to melt, and disappear. Then, they came back together as she came out to the other side of the well.

--

Kagome lifted herself out over the edge, and stood up. It was raining just as heavily here as it was in the fuedal era. but it seemed to add to the beauty. She looked around, and smiled. "I'm home....." She murmured, without realizing it. And with that, she walked off to the North. Inuyasha was here somewhere, and she was bound to find him somewhere.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose. He could smell the rain, the trees, the soon to bloom Sakura that were budding around him, and Kagome's intoxicatingly feminine scent. He breathed in again, relishing her scent, and started to drool. Then, he woke from his reverie, and looked around. He saw the downpour around him, and relaxed again, breathing a dissapointed sigh. Then he breathed in again, and he suddenly jumped up to his feet.

"Ka.....Kagome....?" He leaped off the tree, and landed on the gruond a few hundred yards away from the kitsune. who was chewing on the cooked fish loudly. The hanoyou leaped away, and ran toward the Bone eater's well, with a memory runnng over and over through his head.

Flashback:

_Kagome threw herself into his arms, and hugged him. He buried his face into her hair, against her neck, and slid his hands into her jacket pocket. In his hand, was the shikon Jewel. He knew that if He carried it, he would be killed. Or the jewwl would be taken over, or influence him to use it for evil. She whispered sometihng to him about the Bone Eater's well, then she pulled away, and ran off, not noticing the weight of the jewel in the right pocket. Then she leaped away and into the well, never to come back again._

End

Her scent began to get stronger, until it began to cloud his mind. Then, he heard a muffled shout.

"Inu.....!!!!"

Inuyasha....!"

He ran toward the voice, and it got even louder. "Kagome!!!!?" Then, he ran into a smaller body, and fell ontop of it. He heard a muffle yelp, and he sat up. "Kagome......Kagome......?"

"You're suffocating me, Inuyasha.....!" She murmured, and then he yanked her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his leanly built form, and he could smell the salty tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Kagome......I've missed you...." He nuzzled her neck, feeling her body stiffen from the unexpected show of affection. He never did that to her before. He pulled away, and she ran her hands through hhis silver-grey hair. "Kagome....." Then, she tweaked his ears.

He pulled away from her, and growled. "What the hell was that for!!! You haven't seen me if three in a half years, then you sit there and pull at my ears?! STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"Why didn't you listen to me you stupid jerk! I told you to use the shikon jewel to seal up the well! And you put me in danger, and my family too, in order to....to....what were you wanting anyway?" She started yelling, then fell into a whisper.

"I wanted you to hold it....It would pose a threat to everyone here. A monk or another demon coud've came and killed me and Shippo in order to gain the Jewels power.....So...I figured that it was safer with you....nothing could get through without the jewel, Kagome...." He frowned. "Not even me." He failed to notice the infuriated look on her face.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!" The ever familiar weight of the beads increased, and the Hanyou fell over, screaming in agony and anger as he it the mudd, face first. "Kagome growled, and threw her hands up into the air. "Demons!!!!"

--

Shippo, after hugging Kagome and clinging to her for half an hour, calmed down, and sat back down on his side of the fire. "Where's Inuyasha....?" He asked, concern etched into his face.

"Hang on...." The Miko answered, and shook her hair out, "Let me.....SIT....down here...."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

She sat down on the roots that stuck up out of the ground, and smiled at the kitsune. "So...back for ten minutes and you two are already fighting....Figures....." Shippo concluded, and went back to eating his fish. Kagome smiled, awed by how much the young fox had grown. His tail had grown even bushier, and his face and body had grown into one of a young teen. more narrow, and built, and she saw the fangs that slightly protruded over his bottem lip.

"You grew up on me, Shippo....." She murmured.

A few days Later. . . . . . .

"So. Why the hell have you come back anyway?" Inuyasha asked, in a menacing tone. "I think we would've been netter off without you here. I mean, I already got a kid to take care of, and the last thing that I need is a woman."

"Hmph...." Kagome lifted her cihn into the air defiantly. "THats not what you said the other night, when you were hugging me. Telling me that you missed me, and all that. So, was that a load of bull that you were-"

"I'm gone...." Shippo excaimed, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Kagome then turned around, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Where almost to Lady Kaede's village anyway. So shutup and quit your griping." Kagome closed her eyes, and set her lips into a thin line. Inuyasha took the moment to admire her figure, and how the jeans she wore hugged her long, lean legs.

_She looks great....._He told himself,_ what is that stuff that she's wearing....? it....it shows EVERYTHING.....I just want to-_

"far....?"

"What?" He asked, suddenly jerked out of his perverted thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Huh?"

"How far do we have to go?" He then stopped, and she looked back at him.

"Hop on." He walked up to her, and she hopped onto his back, blushing firy red as he ran his hands along her thighs, hoping that he did it only to get a good grip on her.

She reveled in the feel of the wind rushing past her face. She tucked her head into his shoulder, and let him run toward the village without conversation. _I couldn't begin to tell you how much I've missed this......_They both thought simultaniously.

* * *

well? Review!!!!

UchihaSanNin

PS- expect an update for An Evening with El Diablo Tomorrow nite!!!!


	3. Author's note

what happened to you inuyasha fans out there????

DDDDX

I have no initiative if you guys dont review!!! oh please review! I know I havent updated ANYTHING in such a loooong time....Im caught between planning for my wedding, which is HUGE, and trying to budget finances!!! DX gah!!!!

PLEASE, review!!!

or id have to discontinue the story and let someone else have it!

agh! Ima trying to get on and update everything, but its hard!!

Please understand!!!

UchihaSanNIn


	4. Chapter 4

An Author's note... :

Dear readers, I am very sorry that I have not updated any of my storys as of late. I am currently working on all of them, and something else that I have typed up for the fictionpress website. I would like for you guys to check it out when i have a few chapters written out and planned. I am a poor planner, and for that I am terribly sorry. I am pregnant (Fifteen weeks sixteen this friday YAY) and I am SO freaking scatterbrained its not even funny anymore. Put it this way, an idian guy laughed at me becuase I oculdnt count my quarters right. :[ its terrible. BUT i will do my DAMNDEST to have this next chapter up for the healing of a konoha blossom and if I can, the rest of them, friday. My 16 week prego day present for you. lol. huh. allright. back to work.

XD

UchihaSanNin


	5. authors update

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


	6. IM BACK! :D

Dear reviewers...

UchihaSanNin is back. FINALLY. after a long year of loss and hardship, i beleive I am well enough to continue on with old hobbies. We moved out of our house, and further south alabama to the sticks. LITERALLY. and besides being freaked out a few times and having more responsibilities ( Rescued a 2 yr old boxer from a puppy mill, also rescued a straight Egyptian Arab with papers that can be trac ed back to the day...and rescued an African grey Parrot that kept me busy and talks to me 7 hours a day, seven days a week. not including the two boston terriers I already have.) :] all of my animals helped me bounce back, and idk what i would do without them. my email got hacked and I JUST got all of your reviews lastnight, and they all brought tears to my eyes. thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your support, thoughts and prayers. you all have also aided in my recovery from last year. Idk what i can do to thankyou, but I bet that the majority of you want this bitch to just update a chapter to show my gratitude. :D don't worry, it'll come. itll be about a week.

BUT Please review so that way I know you guys are still interested! I WILL put a chapter up. i will put a poll up for you guys to vote on which needs updating first. :]

A very healthy (Physically and mentally) UchihaSanNin


End file.
